Technical Field
This disclosure relates to data communication and networking More specifically, this disclosure relates to systems and techniques for flooding packets on a per-virtual-network basis.
Related Art
Computer networks have become critical elements of the information technology infrastructure. The insatiable demand for bandwidth and the ever increasing size and complexity of computer networks has created a need for increasing the bandwidth and improving manageability of computer networks.
The manageability of computer networks can be improved by using network virtualization. In network virtualization, a large and complex network can be arbitrarily carved up into multiple virtual networks to facilitate manageability. In some networks, a switch may flood a packet if a forwarding lookup operation for the packet fails. Unfortunately, flooding a packet in a network can consume a large amount of network resources.